poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In The Dream World of the Digital World That Never Was (Psychemon's, Opossummon and Dracmon's Story)
Psychemon is here in the Organization 15 Digimon world in the castle Psychemon: Whoa, where am I? ???: Psychemon? He saw Dracmon and Opossumon coming Psychemon: Guys. Where are we? Dracmon: I don't know. Opossummon: But why are we here? We already got seven crest- so we should be back in the world we came from. Dracmon: Well, I guess we should find out. They explore around the Castle and they saw Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon in a Bubble Opossumon: Was that? Psychemon: Shoutmon! Dracmon: Gumdramon! Opossumon: Damemon! They saw all of their dream Psychemon: Shoutmon! Dracmon: Gumdramon! Opossumon: Damemon! Please! Psychemon: Please, Wake up! Shoutmon! Then the Anti Black Coat has appeared Dracmon You! You're the one who's trapped them from the Nightmare! Psychemon: If you are... We're what Nightmares fear! They are fighting him and they defeated him Psychemon: Boys. Don't chase the dream, they'll lead you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from. Then theu disappeared and they saw Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's Dream Opossummon: Huh? What's happening in their World? Dracmon: Then why can't they wake up? Did have to take some sleep? ???: That's right. All: Lucemon! Lucemon: They can never wake up. No matter how many nightmare you consume, you cannot wake someone who has fallen into the Chasm of Dream. Opossumon: What? Psychemon: Why? Lucemon: Dream holds our memories. Sleep holds our dreams. And darkness- it hold our sleep. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's Heart belongs to the darkness now. Psychemon: Our Friends can never give in the darkness! Lucemon: But you feel it, didn't you? This world, the Nightmare, the abyss. Why haven't you returned to the reality when you came? All: (Gasp) Psychemon: No, it can't be. This is a... Lucemon: Dream of a Dream. A twofold nightmare. This whole journey, you have been inside Their dreams. And now darkness within darkness squats you. Then the darkness is below the feet Dracmon: What! They are struggling to be free Psychemon: Guys! I can't get lose! Dracmon: Me too! Opossumon: So am I! Then they are in the Darkness, and they saw Lucemon Lucemon: At the start of your test, when you strick out from that city planet, you saw me there dressed in a robe. Immediately, you knew something was wrong, so without even knowing it, you dive into their Dream. And you became exactly what that sigil on your represents- a Dream Eater to protect Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon from Nightmares. Psychemon: Us? We're the Dream Eater? Lucemon: Yes. But you all failed to protect them. After all your efforts to command the darkness and protect those you cherish, it is a shame you looked that Power away in the end. Psychemon: (Sigh) Except... It's not over. We can still save them. Lucemon: So you understood what to do. Set the darkness in you free, and you can rescue your friends. Dracmon: Lucemon... Or Quartzmon. You used to be a Digimon Warrior. But darkness stole your heart, and the powers with it. Psychemon: Haven't you notice? That's half the reason we're even on his journey. After allowing the darkness into our hearts, are we still fit to control those power. Even after locking you away, here you are, haunting us again. So we get it now. There's no point in trying to hold the darkness back. Lucemon: Finally, you see clearly. Opossumon: You know... When we look at you... There's this memory that flashes back. A secret they said we'd keep before Quartzmon take over Psychemon. Psychemon: The main reason we kept dreaming about seeing the other worlds... Was because of them. Lucemon: Hm? Dracmon: Our Journey begins here, and now. We're going back to the real world, and then to Shoutmon and his friend's Side. Lucemon: This... Is your question? Psychemon: Of course. We know the way... Consume the darkness return it to light. Lucemon: You can do this. So they are gonna fight Dracmon: Lucemon! You're part of my heart now. Part of the light! Lucemon: Ever the fool, Digimon. And forever a pawn of the darkness! He summon his guardian and they are gonna fight, they are fighting him and they defeated him and his guardian, he's guardian is reach them and it disappeared. Psychemon: Strength, to protect what matters. Then they are in the world that never was Opossumon: This place... Have we finally made it out of the dream? Psychemon: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon and us have been split up since the start of our journey, because Lucemon- I mean, Because Quartzmon planned it. And that means... We're a long way off course, from the mark of Digimon exam Yen Sid gave us. Opossumon: Okay, Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon is gotta be here. They made to the Castle and it's a Dead end Dracmon: A Dead end? Psychemon: Perfect. I know we're back in the real world, but we still have our Dream Eater powers. Which means... Thry still didn't wake up. Where are you, boys? They heard a Noise of a Dream Eater and they saw it at the Castle Dracmon: There! Is that where they are? Opossummon: But how can we get there? Then a Dream Eater appeared Psychemon: Of course. We get it.